


Dark Obsession

by blackcrystaly



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Bloodplay, Brief mentions of past Mike/Vicky, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having had to deal with an incubus and Megara, Mike has to make a choice: to keep his police work or begin a new path, one that just like Vicky's leads to the supernatural... and Henry Fitzroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_This isn't happening!_ Thought Mike Celluci angry with himself _I'm not jealous of him! I can't be jealous of him!_ He was royally freaking out! _How could this be happening to him?_

And truth be told, the fact that Vicky kept talking about the recent episode didn't help in the least.  
Fitzroy was behind him, still chatting with the incubus... and he felt uneasy. _What could they be talking about? Were they going to be hanging out together now?_ Maybe that was for the best, that way the vampire would stay out of Vicky's life and they could have another chance... but if that really happened he would miss the short one a little too much. Oh, he would never say that aloud, but it was fun having someone to bicker with, who would stand his ground no matter what, who wasn't afraid to give as well as take.

 

*****

 

After an hour he was able to go back home, but he was still trying to figure out what the hell he was going to write in the damned report. How was he going to justify two murders and an attempted one via invocation of an old jealousy demon; which, by the way, wasn't even the right word to call the thing that had tried to suck Henry's non-existent soul?! If he even considered putting that on paper he would be in for psychological evaluation in no time and would need a lot of real luck to keep his pension.  
But, on the bright side, he could use the fact that the man was trying to kill his wife from the very beginning. Of course, any good defense attorney would use the adultery bit, but, he could provide the DA with a very compelling motive: the old bird couldn't accept that she was the successful one.  
Now Mike had to find the way to close the other two deaths and that kept him worried until he made the last turn into his own apartment building where an idea came to him: he could said that the perpetrator was trying to divert the attention from himself and his main victim by disposing of her friends first, which he hated for being powerful women and thus reminding him of his wife. It was a twisted tale, the kind that press loves to put in specials, and the prosecutors use to get promoted.  
The police officer opened the door with a tired moan and looked at the clock; he felt a little pleased with himself for having solved his dilemma... at four in the morning, but it also made him realize that needed to sleep, with urgency if he wanted to be half coherent the rest of the day. The blonde threw himself over the bed not even taking the time to take his clothes off and hoped that sleep would claim him right away. However, twenty minutes later Mike was still very much awake and his green eyes fixed on the ceiling trying to keep his mind from going back and forward into every event of the previous day.  
A question came once and again until it became some kind of litany: what were Fitzroy and the gardener-slash-incubus talking about? He needed to know, he had to make sure that they weren't putting anyone else in danger.  
The detective turned around, resting on his side, while his mind screamed at him for the obvious lie: this wasn't about any hypothetical others, not even about Vicky, he, Michael Celluci, didn't want to lose the delusional prince! The blonde threw a punch at the pillow incredibly mad at himself. He wasn't walking down that lane!  
Finally after some minutes of struggling with his own imagination and memories his mind and body shut down and he fall deeply sleep.

 

*****

  
A body insinuate itself over his... forcing a happy smile on his lips; he had been alone for so long! Ghost hands got under his clothes and began to caress his sides softly, ascending in slow motion from his waist to his neck. The one on top of him had a compact body, hard planes and, he could feel, soft, curly, hair teasing his chest...  
That sensation awoke him violently, his heart was raising and his breath was agitated. Mike looked at every side like a deer caught in the light but found that there was no one inside his room: he was completely alone. Not taking enough time to calm down he took his gun from the nightstand and got up with an impending need to be sure that his house hasn't being broken into. Mike walked around the apartment, finding everything just like he had left it. Every window and the front door were closed and secured.  
The tall man stood against a wall and took a deep breath, for a moment he felt that he was losing his mind. After a couple of minutes, he decided to go back to bed and try to get some rest. Not daring to look at the clock the detective closed his eyes, assuming he still had a couple of hours before having to get up for work. And, when he got out, he was going to find a way to ruin Fitzroy's evening!  
  
By the time the alarm went off he had only had two and a half hours of rest. This was going to be a hell of a day and with his luck, even worst of a night.  
Once in the precinct he went directly to sat down behind his desk where began to type the last case report furiously, just wanting to finish and be done with it, so then he could go out and do some old fashioned detective work.  
Kate brought him a coffee which he thanked with a fake smile and went back to the damned file without so much as an explanation about his ill-mood that morning, even after she tried to get him to talk several times with different approaches. Silently he was praying, _actually praying_ , that Vicky didn't decide to call him today, because he feared he wouldn't be able to keep his temper and they would end up fighting viciously. They knew each other well enough to know what would hurt the other most, and they used it without so much as a passing thought: it was a miracle that they hadn't killed each other yet.  
After a while he could rap it close and turn the case over to the captain, who only gave him a significative look and a middle toned "well done". Having left Crowley's office the blonde pull out his open cases notebook and decided to try a round on the ones not related to the supernatural in any way. After forty minutes he got out to do some field work, only partially because he needed some fresh air.  
At noon he was ready to go and face Fitzroy in his lair, he didn't have a plan just the rage pulling him towards the apartment tower. Mike got into his car, threw his papers aside and drove all the way to the luxurious place. He got in, took the elevator and a moment later he was in front of His Royal Highness fortress door and about to knock on it when he suddenly stopped dead on his track: what exactly was he going to accuse the other of? Giving him a half-cooked fantasy? Being attractive? He certainly couldn't accuse the vampire of home invasion considering that nothing proved that the other had been anywhere near his house. No, if he said a word he wouldn't hear the end of it. Finally, he decided to fly before the brunette opened the door just to amuse himself with his embarrassment, because Celluci was certain that the other had to know he was standing outside.  
  
He walked back to his vehicle and once inside he put both hands on the wheel and lowered his head until it touched the cold surface.  
 _I'm going crazy!_ He thought while a moan escaped through his lips.  
It had come the time Mike had feared from the moment that he had known, and accepted, that something beyond normal criminal activity took place on his city; that non-human things lurked in the shadows and some even in bright daylight. Now, he felt forced to make the hardest choice: to keep his police work or this dark world that scared, and lately, trapped him like it had done with his former lover and partner.  
He just loved his day job, it meant so much for him but... what the four of them -he couldn't deny the vampire importance- accomplished together it made a patent difference: they saved lives by hearing and believing in people that no one else would and tracking down and banishing much more dangerous beings that the average human murderer.  
After a moment he regained his composure, took a deep breathe, and turned on the vehicle. He needed to go back to his home and sort the mess out.  
Mike knew that his chances of being able to come up with credible explanations to hide what really happened in the city were running low with each passing case, and to make things worst he was very conscious that some people in the precinct had already begun to talk about his bizarre cases not to mention Vicky's continual presence in them... soon AIB would be over his head, and once that occurred he would find himself between a rock and a hard place. As things were, he only saw two possible endings: being committed to a mental institution or in the street, the bad way.  
Before he could register it, the blonde found himself inside his home with the dark thoughts running wild in his mind. Still on auto-pilot he went to the coffee machine and poured a cup of the black liquid before going to the sofa and sit down. His whole body was screaming that he had to take it easy and sleep but he refuse to do that just yet.  
Two minutes later his eyes were closing on his own, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, so he was forced to let the unfinished the cup on the table in front of him and let the nature follow its course, at least for a little while.  
  
He felt a foreign weight upon his tights and suddenly someone was kissing his neck. Mike smiled without opening his eyes; he loved so much when his lovers did that... A pair of manly, strong, hands were slowly, seductively, taking his jacket away and he helped by letting the other do it without resistance. An instant later the same person was at his back giving him a soft massage on his shoulders over the blue shirt, making him relax. He wondered very briefly how could he move so fast but it felt too good to say anything. Soon his unknown partner was touching his chest, two wicked fingers unbuttoned his shirt, and the fingertips began to torture his nipples while a face got closer to the juncture between neck and shoulder. He felt the other's breath against his skin and trembled in anticipation... a second after he was bitten, _hard_. He felt the teeth breaking down the skin, fangs penetrating into the muscle, and the tongue lavishing the heated and hurt surface while his blood rushed to the other's mouth...  
  
He woke up violently shaken, all his body covered in sweat, his heart beating faster than ever. He had experienced this once before the night he was told the truth about Fitzroy: when the other had changed in front of him, taken him by his clothes and raised him on the air.  
The blonde looked around scared and angry at himself; there wasn't a person in there... again. The detective didn't even bothered to get up; he knew for sure that he was completely alone in his apartment.  
He wasn't imagining that the vampire was his mysterious lover! _He was not going there!_ He made an angry sound, his body and libido evidently refused to get the memo! The images of the brunette dancing in his mind made impossible to subdue his desire.  
Mike was no strange to gay relationships having had several of them before the academy and a few, very discretely, after having obtained the golden badge but before Vicky. She knew all about it, he wouldn't betray her like that, and one month after they had become a serious item he finally gathered enough courage to tell her the whole story. The now private detective had asked if he was planning to use her as a cover up but hadn't sound terribly upset. He denied it and reminded her about his female lovers, which led to a serious conversation about the past and the jealousy problem they both had.  
"So, you are bi?" She questioned and he just nodded.  
Even after their relationship ended Vicky never spoke a word about his secret, not even in the worst of a fight. Some days he wondered how she controlled herself... Anyway, it wasn't important right now. On the bright side this train of thoughts had effectively killed his erection, but it didn't do anything to help him solve his dilemma: what was he saying good-bye to: his day job or the excitement of the night, sometimes day, hunts?  
If he was twenty years younger he could solve it in no-time but he had a lot of things to consider now: if he quit the force how was he going to make a living? And if he stopped helping the girls how was he going to make sure they were okay? The green eyed one felt that if he resigned his extra-curricular activities it would be letting Fitzroy win without even putting a fight not to mention that there wouldn't be any more chances of close contacts, belated threats that his imagination could convert into hot promises, aggression and sexual innuendos... he forced himself to stop right there, this was not the moment to indulge in the fantasy that the vampire feel anything but animosity towards him. He couldn't let his lust for the vampire play any role in his decision, he had to accept once an for all that the old man only had eyes for his ex-lover and partner, especially when the brunette had never betrayed any indication of swinging for both teams or to feel a particular attraction for him.  
An exasperated moan escaped from his lips and a second after his cel phone rang. He looked distractedly to the caller's ID, it was Vicky. He contemplated not answering for a moment but then his worries got the better of him: what if it was a live or death situation?  
   
"Celluci." He said very coldly.  
"I'm calling you at a bad time?" She asked a little startled for his tone.  
"Yes." He said simply, they knew each other well enough to be honest about some things "What do you need?"  
"I can't call you just to see how are you doing?" She asked with a bit of humor in his voice.  
"No, not lately." Mike answered a little bothered.  
"Okay, you really are in a bad mood, tonight. Look, Mike, someone broke into my office, took several files and erased my hard drive." The last sentence was said with worry.  
"You remember I work in Homicide, right?" He sounded bothered and, truth be told, he was.  
"What bit you tonight?" She asked almost mad.  
 _Nothing, that's the problem!_ He thought, and chastised himself for that.  
"Mike are you there?!" Vicky was getting into protective-inquisitive mood and the police detective knew he had to react quickly to deflect it.  
"I have a bad headache and had a terrible day, give me half an hour and I'll be in you place, okay?" The blonde tried to soften his voice.  
"Sure." It was obvious she didn't believe him, but they both new that it was the moment to probe any further.  
He hung up and threw the little device away, not quite breaking it, which for a moment he considered a failure... He wanted to punch something, someone, _anything_! The blonde was mad, at himself, at the PI, at the man who made him so hot and furious that he couldn't think straight. Who, he was sure, would already be at the office offering to help and smilling charmfully at the blonde and the brunette women.  
The cop gave a deep whimper and stood up, went to the shower and prepared himself mentally to stay up all night long. At the end, the decision had been made up for him.  
   
   
   
Mike Celluci got inside Vicky Nelson Investigations' headquarters and tried his best to fake a smile. There were Coreen, his ex-partner and of course the smaller man that had been kind-of-assaulting his fantasies, and certainly ever-present on his late thoughts.  
"So, what happened? What were you after this time?" He asked walking carefully around, pretending to be studying the place but actually trying to stay as far from Henry Fitzroy's body as possible. He hated the fact that he was reacting even when the other didn't do so much as looking at him with something akin to amusement.  
"There's something wrong, Constable?" The older one asked with a knowing smile while his eyes seemed to make fun of the blonde.  
"I don't have the least idea of what are you talking about, Your Highness." He answered harshly, almost losing control.  
The vampire moved with superhuman speed until he was right in front of him, invading his personal space. He didn't say a word but looked at him, intensely; his eyes going from clear to pitch black several times.  
" _Step back!_ " Mike said with an icy voice, while his gaze fixed on the wall just behind the other's head.  
He half hoped to hear Vicky say something to them but she had vanished into the reception just like Coreen.  
After a moment his pride didn't let him to keep avoiding the other's orbs and he found the brunette smiling mysteriously.  
"Why, detective, I'm making you _nervous_?" The smaller man sounded almost sweet.  
Mike took his handcuffs from behind his back and was about to use them when his ex-partner decided to return.  
"If you two are done playing, I would like to put this place back together... tonight." Her tone was hard, almost like that of a mother lecturing unruly children.  
He put the metal rings back into their place, and closed his eyes to regain his composure; this was getting more difficult and uncomfortable by the second. The blonde felt the _need_ to step between the vampire and his ex-lover, not to protect the former but to keep the latter from being to close to her... it was _insane_ , he had no right to feel any kind of... _jealousy_. The word came to his mind viciously. The detective decided he had to do something soon and decided a frontal attack was as good of a move as any other.  
"You never answered me, Vicky." He used a softer tone, turning his face to look directly at the blonde and doing his best to ignore the brunette still in the same position. "What are you working in?"  
"I'm looking a young missing girl who apparently joined an underground cult some years ago and the last weekend vanished from his home. His parents want to make sure she is okay."  
"And you have no idea which cult it is, right?" He asked his eyes and voice getting darker.  
"I was getting somewhere before this breaking and entering." She answered very seriously, but as ever, she kept information back.  
He nodded; this was going nowhere, and he felt tired, mad and a little on edge so he decided it was time to make his exit.  
"Look, I have things to do and can't stay here playing guess and trying to get the whole story from you." The taller man could see the woman's surprised face while he turned around "Call me if you have anything more solid to go on." He said while walking towards the door.  
"Mike..." She said very low at the same time he past through her and went away never looking back.  
   
   
The detective stopped at a side of the building and put his back against the wall, he breathed deep a couple of times, lately it had become the only way of calming down at least for a while. He thought he couldn't take much more of this; something had to be done before the blonde he had left inside decided that he had to be saved or an intervention had to take place.  
After a whole minute passed, he straightened up and got into his car, he had a definite destination in mind: he went directly to the Department. Once there the blonde greeted some people but refused to stay and talk, instead walked to the captain's office and knocked on the door, twice. He was admitted quickly. The old woman looked at him surprised, it was not his shift and there was no active or high profile case who needed his presence at that time of the night.  
"What can I do for you, Detective Celluci." She said with a cold smile.  
"I quit." He said plainly, turning his badge and gun on the desk in front of her without adding another word.  
Crowley looked at them and then at him, in her face could be seen shock and amusement.  
"Why?" The captain asked sounded genuinely curious "I thought you liked being a cop and working here."  
"I found another line of work more suitable to me." He knew that she had some bases to cover, making sure he wasn't planning some kind of judicial action against her, the Police as a whole and that Department in particular, but the now former detective wanted nothing more than go home.  
"So, finally you are going to join your former partner in the private investigation business?" Her voice betrayed a certain disdain for the ex-female detective and her choice of work.  
"Something like that, yes." He found no reason to let her known that he didn't have a finished idea of what he was going to do now, just a vague something taking form in a quiet place of his mind.  
"I'm really sorry you feel like that, you were an excellent cop. Maybe you should think this over for a little while, I can grant you some personal time." The offer sounded honest enough, but he had made up his mind, so he shook his head and raised his hands.  
"I thank you, but this is something I have been contemplating for a while."  
She smiled professionally once more.  
"How are you going to help Nelson without the resources of this place, Celluci? You won't have inside information, privileges, access to files or suspects anymore." It wasn't a threat it was a promise.  
He coudn't help himself and betrayed the shock he felt at her words, of course he didn't expect that no one noticed he passed information to Vicky, or the fact that he disappeared to help her, but that it had reached the captain was unsettling and more of a reason to do what he was doing.  
"I'll manage." He was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, but then Crowley always did that to him, she had this vibe all around her that make him want to stay as far from her as possible.  
"Okay." The strong woman said finally. "But if you change your mind, and I'm still around, you may not have a place to come back to, Celluci."  
"It's only fair." Mike answered, feeling in his bones that he wasn't returning, ever.  
He let himself out of the office without so much as another word, not even a goodbye and went to inform his partners and friends, without forgetting the MD, of his sudden decision, he owed them that much. Moreover, he wanted for them to hear his version first, before rumors begun to fly and someone got the wrong idea.  
   
   
Two hours later he was outside, breathing the chilling night air, he felt like he had been in the Department an eternity. Everything hurt inside, the men and women he was leaving behind had been his family for a long time; he had trusted in them and they had put their lives on his hands every day and night. Right now, the ones he knew well and who cared for him were disappointed or angry, but eventually they would move on, just like he had to. Maybe, he ventured to hope, someday they would be on good terms again, or at least stopped seeing him as a traitor. But, even if they didn't, he was not going into this new phase of his life with regrets; he was doing this for himself, because it was what he needed to do.  
   
By the time he finally found himself inside his house Mike was beyond tired, he felt exhausted. He couldn't answer which was his name if his life depended on it. For the very first time after he had known the truth about Henry Fitzroy he didn't check his house around, not even made sure that anything beyond the front door was closed, he simply went to his bedroom and threw himself over the mattress. Sleep claimed him right away...  
   
   
His dream-lover had returned, this time he was at his back both of then on their side, the strong naked chest glued to his body letting him feel the curves, the strength in those toned muscles. The arms of the mysterious one were around his waist and softly caressing his stomach, moving surely towards his nipples. His clothes had been removed without him even noticing it, which could be explained for the little fact that this was a dream...  
He felt so contented, he had longed for being held like this, in a loving embrace...  
   
Mike began to wake up but at the last moment decided to let this happen, it was just an innocent fantasy, hadn't the last few days show that to him? A very satisfying, unharming, wet _dream_... if he allowed it to run its course instead of fighting it.  
   
The strong, sure, hands reached its destination and began to pinch and torture the sensitive nubs. The blonde licked his lips and let a soft moan out. His whole being felt on fire, he had been neglecting himself badly. He wanted to come so desperately... and they haven't even begun to play. Maybe His Royal Highness had a reason to presume after all...  
   
It was with that thought that all come crashing down, and he began to fight hard to look at the one in the bed with him, he needed to know for sure who was the one with him on the bed but the man behind him tried to pin the taller one face down, but he was using all his force and training to battle the man over his body. Ten seconds later he woke up, alone again and sat up, his heart was racing, and he was breathing like he had run the marathon... this whole situation seemed to be repeating itself too much for his peace of mind...  
 _What the hell was wrong with him?!_ He wondered completely enraged. He was having a very interesting fantasy and had gone and screw it over what? Why the idea of being in bed with the vampire send him into a frenzy like that? It wasn't apprehension; he could at least admit that to himself. It wasn't fear of the older one; he had felt that only once since they were introduced.  
The blonde put his hands over his face, and tried to think, really think; something was very wrong and it connected to Fitzroy somehow, but he couldn't put the blame on the brunette, since he wasn't nowhere to be seen and the only time they were in the same room he had fled before any fire went off.  
After some time, he calmed down and was able to lay on the mattress again. His mind kept going over the issue non-stop, but after a while decided to leave the problem alone to be faced in the morning, and with that last thought closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. This time Morpheus received him on his kingdom and the strange man didn't dare to appear on his dreams.  
   
   
A loud sound penetrated his foggy mind, with a bit of effort he recognized it like his own door ring. He didn't want to get up, so he hoped whoever was on the other side got tired and went away.  
When the silence invaded the space he felt a brief satisfaction which was broke by several steps inside his home. Acting instinctually Mike threw his hand to take the gun from its usual place, when he found nothing he was violently remembered he didn't have it anymore. Of course, that little detail wasn't stopping him from defending his life and home, so he stood up and looked around quickly for anything that could be used as a weapon, if he was going down he would do it fighting.  
   
" _Mike!_ " The blonde woman yelled, her face showing an incredible relief while her eyes traveled from toe to head.  
" _Vicky! What the hell are you doing here?!_ " He answered to her in the same tone while remembering that she had never given back the key to his apartment. With a fluid movement he put down and returned to his proper place the night-table lamp he had taken on an impulse.  
"I heard you quit the force, what is happening Mike?!" She asked visibly altered showing a lot of concern for him.  
"Look, I need a shower and a lot of coffee before I can even talk in a civil way with anyone." He said with an exasperated gesture. Why couldn't Vicky accept that she didn't need to charge to the rescue every time he took a decision without consulting her?  
"I'll wait here." She said with her patented gesture of 'I'm not moving from here until you give me what I want'.  
"Fine." He said raising his hands in the air, turned around and walked to the bedroom, knowing that Vicky would be in the kitchen by the time he stepped out.  
Once under the spray the clear eyed one began to think how could he explain thing to his ex-partner. He knew that lying wasn't an option; they had been together for too long for him to be able get away with it. Fifteen minutes later the blonde still didn't know what he was going to say, but there was no way he was going to share the dreams he had been having, which had a lot to do with his present situation. He dressed up with a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, even when they had been intimates, for some reason he didn't want for Vicky to saw him half naked.  
   
Feeling more under control he entered into the kitchen and found the blonde woman sat down reading an old magazine and drinking a cup of freshly made coffee. Mike didn't say a word and she pretended not having noticed his arrival, passing a page almost distractedly. The ex-cop poured himself a cup of the dark beverage and went to sit in front of her, and the PI raised her eyes to study her former lover. They remained in silence, looking at each other, the room full of palpable tension.  
"So, are you ready to start talking?" Vicky said trying not to betray her hurt feelings and mounting rage.  
"No, but I know you and you are incapable of leave anything alone even if I begged you." The taller man voice sounded cold and harsh. She wasn't the one to preach having left the force when she still could work.  
The former cop knew she couldn't quite argue with the man affirmation, even if it didn't make her any happy to hear it.  
"I just want to know why did you quit... you loved you job Mike! And, why you didn't tell me anything? I had to find out for Mohadevan, and I thought Kate was going to shoot me on sight!."  
"I couldn't keep doing both things Vicky. Helping you showed me that there is a lot of people that needs to be protected and I can turn my back on them, because no one else is going to hear or believe a word they are saying..."  
" _You don't half the time!_ " The blonde interrupted a little outraged.  
"Someone has to keep a cold mind and try other approaches before jumping into the supernatural." He said while shaking his head very softly. "But I get into the spirit of things once I'm proved wrong, and you know it."  
The woman nodded and waited; she had to give him space if she wanted to get to the bottom of it, so made a conscious effort to be patient.  
"Other cops began to talk, they even got to Crowley! How much time do you think I got before I had IAB breathing on my neck?" The man was completely serious now, still mad at the fact he hadn't realized sooner that he had been spotted.  
The blonde took off his glasses and clean them up, his face showed remorse.  
"Vicky... don't." He said simply, looking directly at her while his fingers touched her arm gently. "It's not your fault. This is exactly why I didn't tell you anything: it was my choice. I can't turn my back on you and Coreen, what you face in most of your cases it's the nightmares' stuff and I always end up feeling that you need all the help you can get."  
"I can take care of myself, Mike, you know that." It was her turn to be serious.  
"Yes, I do." The blonde spoke calmly now, but then an unpleasant idea came to him "Look, you don't want my help now that I don't have any ties to the department, fine, I'll start working on my own."  
"I never said that, Mike! You are my friend, you were my partner, for Christ's sake, you should know better! Plus, you wouldn't know where to begin if I let you alone on the city!" At the end the woman tried to turn into teasing mode, but her eyes showed plainly how shocked and worried she was.  
"Don't give me attitude! I'm older and have been doing it longer than you." He gave her a bright smile.  
"Mike!" She protested, but took the gesture for what it was, a peace offering. "So, are you going to work for me?" Now, there was a certain curiosity in the PI's voice.  
"For you? Never. With you? I'm hearing offers." The, now, ex-cop sounded decided almost defiant.  
"I can't pay you much, right now." The blonde said softly, not wanting to let her friend down, especially when she knew how hard the first time as an unemployed person can be.  
"Don't begin to give me the poor business woman routine." Mike counter-attacked with an easy smile on his face, suddenly lightened up "I'm going to open my own agency."  
"How are you going to do that, Mike? You had forsaken your pension when you walked away." The woman had been in the almost exact same place not so long before.  
The man smiled softly.  
"I have learnt the subtle art of saving money and investing it, Vicky." Anyone could tell he wasn't kidding about that or telling another word about the issue for a while. "Now if your curiosity is satisfied, would you like to order some chinese?" His mood had changed considerably, now he just wanted some peace and maybe a little bit of amicable company, talking about the old days and repeating the stories they both had heard a million times before.  
That very moment Vicky's phone rang.  
"Yes, thank you Coreen, I'll be there in a little while." She looked at her ex-partner, apparently trying to decide if she should tell him the news or not, by the way her gaze closed off he knew that once more she wasn't going to share. "Raincheck?" She asked with her patented 'sorry' face.  
"You can tell me what's going on first." He said seriously, now he took the other by her arm and made a little pressure over it, not enough to hurt but yes to make his point physically.  
"I got a lead on the person who broke into my office." The blonde said seriously. "Look, I can see from here that you need to stay home and rest. I'll call you if things get complicated." She tried to sound reassuring.  
He nodded, released her arm.  
A moment later she had let herself out, closing the door with a soft thud.  
   
In the silence of his now empty apartment, his mind finally forced him to grasp the immensity of what he had done, of how much he had compromised. Not only he had quitted his day, paying, job, but he was also considering to open his own business, just that instead of solving mysteries and looking for the thrill of the investigation, he wanted to help people, to honor the one mission he had always believed in: to serve and protect. The ex-cop decided he was opening a different kind of office provided a very new service, at least in this city. Of course he would have to do a lot of research, but this idea was taking a definite form in place in his mind. Mike smiled to himself, his eyes shinning with excitement: it had been years since he had felt so alive and enthusiastic over a project.  
   
The rest of the day was quite uneventful, the blonde man used the time to get some of the information he needed to set his new place up on the internet, because he wasn't really in the mood to go to the Library or to an occult store, not the he knew many of the last. After spending several hours reading a lot of contradictory information Mike finally decided that he would have to ask Coreen if she had some friends who could help him with what he wanted to do, because he didn't have the least clue of how to discern serious information from bogus. He smiled to himself, he had spend so much time denying that anything supernatural existed that now he felt trapped into and amuse at the irony.  
The blonde stood up and went into the kitchen deciding that he could eat properly for once and one he finished with the late lunch maybe he could try and get some sleep. His mind was still working in all the things he needed to start up his planed business.  
   
He knew that the next few days wouldn't be so quiet, some of his old partners would appear casually to try and talk some sense into him, they never liked when one leaves the family much less when the reasons are so unclear.  
By the time he woke up of his nap the night has fallen and he fell rested and full of energy, something that usually wasn't getting thanks to his sex-charged dreams. Suddenly he felt an overcoming need to go and check on Vicky but fought it. He was perfectly conscious that the truth behind his worry was that he wanted to see the brunette, and he couldn't understand why he felt so strongly attracted to the man which bothered and confused him, and to make things worst he kept putting him as the faceless man who assaulted his fantasies.  
He sat down heavily on the living room sofa with a cup of coffee on his hand and startted to write down his plans, that always helped him to organize complex diagrams. The ex-detective wanted to create a protection agency: a place were people that under supernatural attack could go and be provided not only with a safe place to stay but where they could be helped to built a defense for they own persons and their homes. To put this through he would have to hire at least four of five people that knew the field but able to inform himself of amulets, talismans, sigils, and all that.  
   
While he was once again making fun of his own changed vision someone knocked on his door; it was a quick, sharp, sound which almost startled him. Since he wasn't expecting anyone he went to the door with certain apprehension, he prayed that it wasn't one of his blue shield partners. He looked for the spy hole and was surprised: Henry Fitzroy, the last person he had expected to see, was at the other side.  
Mike breathed hard, not opening the door wasn't an option, since the other already had to know he was at home, so he did it, but used his own body to block the entrance.  
"What do you want?!" He questioned aggressively.  
"Let me in, Celluci, we need to talk." The man said looking at him intensely, his voice sound calm and controlled, not betraying any real emotion.  
He couldn't do that, for his own mental piece, he didn't want to associate the smaller man with any space of his apartment.  
A second later he found himself being pushed across the room and his front door was closed and locked by the vampire, who apparently wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer tonight.  
"You know I can get you in jail for this, right? You invaded my home and attacked me." He said pretending a confidence he didn't feel in the least, he knew that this was a dangerous situation, he didn't have back up of any kind anymore, and he seriously doubt Vicky would believe that her knew partner had done anything wrong by him, that if she ever found her carcass.  
The vampire just smiled at him arrogantly, daring him to try and made good on his threat.  
After some seconds of something akin to a staring contest, he decided to cut the chase and be the one to make the first movement.  
"What the hell do you want here, Fitzroy?!" The sooner the other said what he had come to say the earlier he would be out.  
"I heard you quitted the force." He said while he made himself at home sitting down on the sofa and crossing his legs while the other stayed standing in the middle of the room. "Why did you do it?" He asked softly.  
For the first time, Mike knew what it was to have the vampire completely focused on him, and he found the situation a little unnerving.  
"It's none of your business." The green eyed man answered coldly, he felt increasingly uncomfortable.  
"Why are you so nervous, constable?" He asked, his eyes turning black for the briefest moment but not really using any influence on the other and they both knew it.  
"I don't want you here, your Highness." Mike said not really wanted to tell the truth, but not wanting to let the other win the argument without putting some kind of fight.  
"I get that much, but that's not what I asked." The brunette said softly, with an ever present smile.  
He was feeling more and more enraged by the second, but he knew perfectly well that violence wasn't an option, unless he wanted to suffer a blow to his ego and very deep injuries or a possible dead.  
Mike realized he didn't have that much options, and finally he choose the one who could put an end to the situation he was in, he decided to give the other a truthful, even if partial, answer to the other.  
"I left because I couldn't have it all." He confessed not looking at the brunette but at the wall far behind his head "People were beginning to talk, about my relationship with Vicky and how I gave her information. And let's not forget the little fact that half of the things that lead to close my last cases couldn't be written down in a report."  
The older man nodded briefly, and then laded his head, while the clear eyes fixed on his orbs keeping him on edge.  
"What are you going to do now?" His voice now sounded soft, calm, laced with something akin to concern and good old fashioned curiosity.  
"I'm opening my own business." Mike found himself answering without even thinking about it, and for a moment he wondered if had been put under the other's spell, but then he knew, for what he had been able to find on the net, that if that was the case he wouldn't even be able to form that thought till much later if at all.  
The other man showed a certain degree of surprise on his face.  
"What kind?" He asked sounding very interested.  
"Why are you here, Fitzroy? We aren't friends; we don't even get along, so... why did you come over?" He needed to know; it was eating him inside and making him hope for something that was clearly impossible.  
The older one stood up, very slowly, and walked towards him like a predator on the move. Mike nervousness mounted and he had to fight the flight instinct that almost took over, forcing the briefest step back. He shouldn't be feeling like this, they had played this very same game several times before, but then he didn't had these feelings, these lust, for the smaller man.  
He was well aware of his increasing heart rate and could guess that his pupils were dilated; even worst, he suspected he was pouring pheromones in waves, so the other had to know he was excited, and there was no one else in the room that he could point out as the one who provoked that to him.  
Henry wasn't telling a word, simply standing there, barely inches from touching his heated skin, the eyes going from black to normal, back and forth, fixed on his green irises. He saw the vampire lick his lips very slowly, almost provocatively, that was it, he couldn't take anymore of this teasing.  
"To hell with it!" Mike said finally, telling good bye to his sanity, and taking the other by the nape kissed him hard.  
The one he hold let him have the control for the moment. He used his tongue to explore the heated mouth and the teeth to play with the other's wet muscle. Soon the taller man had put the other arm around the slim waist of the older one, and stopped thinking. This was happening! He was doing it, and he would worry about the consequences later. He had been alone for so long... he needed this! Had been dreaming with this... sort off.  
A moment after, without releasing the smaller man he began to walk towards his bedroom; he wasn't doing this in the floor, he was not a teenager anymore...  
   
The moment the other's back touched the mattress with him over his body some of Mike sense seemed to return, and he looked at the other's face, trying to read if the brunette wanted him for real, if this was something they both desired. Not because he was an insecure person but because the other had never let him see any signal that this could happen between them. Not that the older man couldn't fight him off and defend himself if he did something the other didn't want... it wasn't about the brunette it was about him, about what he could and couldn't live with.  
"Fitzroy..." He whispered very softly, losing himself into the clear, hypnotic, eyes.  
" _Don't stop now, detective!_ " The smaller man sounded hungry and demanding, while his hands got into the short thread of hair, effectively forcing their gazes to meet.  
Mike whimpered, he wanted to keep going so bad... if he just could stop thinking, suspecting, feeling that something was so wrong!  
"Did you hypnotize me?" He asked very seriously, half-closing his eyelids with some suspicion.  
"You offend me, detective! I don't need to..." He began to say rather seriously... but he never got to finished his sentence, his mouth was taken once again by the taller man who was kissing him with passion and abandon.  
After some moments of enjoying their tongue's duel the blonde decided it was time to moved things along, so he began to take the other's clothes off with urgency; with Henry's cooperation the tailored black jacket and blue shirt of the vampire were thrown across the room and hit a wall, being forgotten there.  
A moment later, the former police man was finally able to explore the tempting, young looking, and compact body of the older man. He kissed the strong neck, daring to give it a little bite but being half-careful of not drawing blood, then went down to the chest. Meanwhile the other began to move his hands from the gold mane to the powerful back and soon decided that the blocking gargement had to go, he wanted to feel the heated skin of his soon-to-be-lover against his own.  
The ex-cop stopped his actions for a moment to help the vampire undress him and once again looked at the beautiful body under his.  
"You look good..." He said in spite of himself, he always liked to cherish his lovers not only with his body but his words too. "So strong... so beautiful"  
Henry smiled.  
"I never thought you had noticed, detective..." He said softly, letting a soft laugh escape.  
"Mike." He corrected gently "My name is Mike..."  
With that he went back to the task of seducing the other, kissing the heated skin, licking a trail from the neck to the navel. And for a moment the taller man wondered: did he really wanted to give his best to the brunette? He smiled to himself, there was nothing he could do that could surprise the bastard son of Henry the VIII, but damned if he wasn't going to try every trick in Celluci's manual.  
Using only his mouth he managed to unleash the other's jeans, and let his tongue play over the underwear, making the smaller man moan loudly, and put one hand over the other's head.  
Two minutes later, and with the one under him help, the blonde managed to get the Henry completely naked. He moved down and began to kiss the newly discovered skin from the feet, to his calves, all the way to the strong tights, were he bit the sensitive internal skin. The brunette put some pressure over the nape and tried to drive the ex-cop where he wanted him the most.  
" _Come on now, detective!_ " He half begged, half ordered the younger man.  
"Mike..." He corrected once more, his mouth against the abused flesh which he licked softly.  
" _Mike!_ " Fitzroy yelled softly.  
The tone of desperation make him feel completely proud of himself and let him know it was time to quit the teasing and literally blow the other's head off. He licked, kissed and played with the hard shaft, changing speeds and sucking hard first and then almost stopping all motion, but never letting the other go.  
The pressure of the Henry's hand was becoming almost impossible to bear, and those sounds... they were making him feel happy and satisfied. He, a mere mortal, had been able to reduce this powerful being to a whimpering, moaning, mess.  
" _Make me come, Mike!!!_ " This time it was more desperate, more primal.  
The blonde raised his head for the briefest moment, and the sight he got was... mind-blowing. The smaller man's eyes were gone completely black which was an indication that he was losing the last resemblance of normality, he could tell that it was seconds apart from showing the underlying, undeniable, nature under the human disguise.  
He couldn't keep playing, it was time to get serious. So he took the man in his mouth once more and let him come. Protection wasn't really an issue when having sex with someone who never knew of AIDS. The vampire gave deep growl and turned him around violently. The brunette was completely changed now, and Mike thought he looked simply astounding. He wasn't really afraid, more like surprised that he could reduced the always-in-control-of-himself prince to this... unmasked state. He licked his lips provocatively, and smiled wolfishly.  
The one over him ripped the remaining clothes on his body with his fingers and kissed his lips, going deeply into the moist cavern of his lover's mouth. Mike could feel the pointing teeth with every moment of his tongue, and he couldn't help but run it over them time and again. The strong hands and nails were running all over his skin, marking, mapping his body. This was dangerous and so blood rushing, this was making feel so good, like in the old days, when he was a little wilder.  
They broke it off and the smaller one gave a series of deep breaths before turning back to his human form. This time he kissed the younger more slowly, as if trying to know every little place and hiding in his mouth.  
After a while he began to go down, to the neck, where he proceed to licking the heated, sweated, skin, feeling the pulse under it; the accelerated heart beat was a compliment to him. He turned once more and bit the man, hard, drawing the rich blood, and forcing a scream from Celluci. However, it wasn't an anguished sound, it was a full of pleasure one, and the hand that catch his head wasn't pulling him out but keeping him were he was. Who would have thought that the repressed police detective would react like that to his biting? That he would get so lost in the sensation, and would render himself so open for the taking?  
He felt the hard body undulate under his, and he could tell that Mike was about to come just from the pleasure-pain bite had caused along with all the foreplay they had been indulging into. Henry stopped then, and extricated himself excruciatingly slowly. He licked his lips, managing to look very innocent and almost relaxed.  
"Who would have thought that you had it in you, Mike" He said with a smile, putting an extra inflexion in the use of the other's given name.  
The green eyed one opened and closed his mouth several times, not only because he didn't find a single intelligent thing to say but because he was so on edge that he wanted to try and calm down a little bit before betraying himself with something stupid, like asking the other if he knew anything about his fantasies or if he wanted a more permanent relationship after just this first time together. His hand was still entangled into the other's curly mane, not making any pressure but simply entangled with the soft threads.  
After a couple of seconds he used that leverage to bring the older one against his mouth once again. They kissed passionately, taking their time. The blonde moved his free hand to traced the other's column with a finger eliciting a shiver from him.  
"If you don't do something soon, Fitzroy..." He began to threaten very softly, being was interrupted by the other's fangs almost touching his skin on the other side of his neck.  
"Like _biting_ you _again_?" He asked with a darkened voice.  
He smiled defiantly, no matter how hot that thought made him; it was not exactly what he had in mind.  
"If it's the best you can think of doing to me..." Mike provoked feeling the rush of adrenaline that came with consciously pulling the tiger's tail.  
The vampire laughed, and gave a brief kiss to the other.  
"Maybe next time." He said simply and moved to kiss the other's well defined chest.  
He began to play and torture the pink nipples using his hands and mouth. When he had the blonde breathing hard again he moved down swiftly, mapping the all the way down to the proud hard on, stopping long enough to find out some hot spots and exploit them, making his lover louder and increasing his arousal state.  
"Do you have any lube near?" Henry asked raising his eyes.  
The younger man moved one of his arms around and produced an used and folded tube of the substance from his bedside table drawer.  
"Here." He said handing it down to the one with the mouth almost where he needed it the most.  
The brunette took and uncapped it, while licking the detective's cock playfully. He didn't like the fact that this wasn't a brand new one, and for a second  wondered if his lover had another one in his life and if he did, how much time would take to track him down, and make sure he understood the error of his ways.  
" _Fitzroy!!!_ " The former detective shouted taking him out of his reverie, and letting him know he needing something, anything, right away.  
"Henry..." The older one said, very softly.  
At that very moment the smaller man pushed one wet finger inside the taller's body. Eliciting a sound from the green eyed one that was half moan half whimper.  
Finally, after so much sexual tension, teasing and fighting with each other, they were doing something that was pleasurable for both.  
Part of Mike couldn't believe that they were about to go all the way, to have sex, that it wasn't a dream or a fantasy but pure, unadulterated, reality. He was able to touch, to mark even if for a instant, the perfect skin of the prince.  
He let the one with the clear eyes use two more fingers before begging him to take him. He was past arrogance, past anything but his the pressing need to feel the other completely inside him.  
"Come on now, I want you, damn it!" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on the other's hair, trying to force things along.  
"Said that again..." The brunette asked directly in his ear, demanding his compliance if he wanted him.  
"Come on now!" He yelled desperate.  
"Not that part, detective..." The brunette sounded almost in control of himself, but there was a certain darkness lurking there, trying to brake free once more.  
Like a thunder, realization hit the blonde, Henry was unsure about being the one who had brought the passion in him, and he felt a little satisfied about not being the only one with issues in the bedroom. He made sure to get visual contact before saying the words the vampire wanted to hear.  
"I... want... you... Henry Fitzroy." He spoke, hoping to sound reassuring, wanting to make sure that the other got the message.  
Once again the man over him changed, smiled to him, and went back to his human disguise. Mike felt so excited every time that the brunette did that, he couldn't really explain it and he didn't want to analyze it, ever.  
And just then it happened, he was being taken, loved, completed...  
He opened his mouth to let a sound escape his lips but the other prevented him by sealing them with his own, using his tongue to play and incite him further.  
The younger could tell that the smaller one was taking revenge on his little teasing earlier by thrusting now hard and fast, now easy and slow... driving him mad with the erratic pace. He wanted more, he felt that there was something else that he had to feel, to experiment first hand for this to be... _perfect_.  
It took him a little to dare to ask for it, but he knew that if he didn't say it the other wouldn't do it, and he needed it.  
" _Bite me_." He whispered lowering and moving his sight to a side, hoping the other would hear and not make a fuss over it.  
The eyes of the vampire went black in less than a second and he swallowed hard. Maybe he had made a terrible mistake...  
An almost cold tip-nose touched the side of his neck that the brunette had bitten earlier and the ex-cop shivered hard. The bastard son of a king was making him go insane with anticipation! But he was decided not to ask again, not matter how badly he wanted it!  
Then an idea came to him, he could do something else... the clear eyed one used his muscles to grip the other's dick inside his channel just to release him two breaths later. When the other made a surprised sound and raised his head to meet him the blonde moved his own head and bit down the tempting unmarred neck, hard enough to mark the skin, if the other were a human being, but not enough to break it.  
The dark one growled once more and descended over him once again; he felt the fangs pierce his skin and Henry was drinking his blood, not feeding from him more like playing, making it part of their mating... Mike screamed and came, pushing the older to the climax with him.  
   
The former detective almost missed the moment when Henry released him, and when he pulled off his body, so... relaxed and satisfied he felt. It had passed so much time since he had felt like this. He barely had enough presence of mind to put both arms around the slim waist and kiss the place he had hurt earlier, not that it showed the least sign of the aggression. He simply closed his eyes hoping that the vampire would stay with him, but not having enough strength to say another word.  
   
   
   
Mike finally returned to Earth almost half an hour later and looked around; feeling incredibly contented and full of himself with his lover was still in his arms. He smiled to himself, this very scene would have been unthinkable a couple of months ago.  
"Want to share the thought?" The brunette asked staring at the shining green orbs.  
"No." He said afraid of losing this moment to their usual impulse to fight in any kind of situation.  
The older one smiled knowingly but said nothing.  
"Come here." The taller man called dragging the other's mouth to his and kissing him deeply.  
The moment they separated Henry looked with something that could be worry or uncertainty.  
"What's wrong?" The blonde asked not so much curious as needing to know what had sent the beautiful man into such a state. If he had this uncontrollable tendency to be a little over protective of his friends, something the other had been witnessed more than once in the time they had known each other, he was even worst with his lovers.  
"We are an hour and half apart from sunrise, and your place doesn't meet my... necessities." Henry spoke softly; the last word was said in a whisper.  
The blonde's eyes went directly to the window in the bedroom, and nodded. He didn't like it, not in the least; he wanted to stay longer with the older man. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he was scared; fearing that if they went separated ways now would never be together again: too much history between them, too many quarrels and hurtful, poisoned, words.  
"Come with me." The prince invited sounding very sure about it.  
The taller one was surprised, and the shock showed on his face, making the other smile.  
"Good to see I can still surprise you, detective." His voice was playful and with an edge of teasing.  
"You are infuriating, You Highness..." Mike began to move slowly, releasing the curly one and standing up. He gave a good long look at the other naked glory, purposefully retracing his answer, deciding that two could play de same game. "Okay" The ex-cop said finally, when noticed that his strategy wasn't working; if the other felt even a little nervous about being rejected was just too good hiding it "I need two minutes to take a shower and dress."  
Henry stood on the bed, with a ever present smile on his face, looking incredibly attractive and invitating. For the briefest moment he only wanted to go back and start all over again, but if he gave in to temptation he would be putting the vampire in danger and that was not something he would do on purpose anymore. So, he gave a last longing look at the well defined body, shook his head, and disappeared into the bathroom.  
   
Once alone, he almost expected some kind of guilt to assault him, but he just felt so incredibly good! He had let himself go, he had had sex with beautiful man... who happened to be a vampire! Okay, that was something to get a little freaked about, but that could wait until later.  
Mike let one of his hands touch the place where the smaller one had bitten him and when his fingertips made full contact with the exact spot he felt a sudden rush of desire, hot images assaulted his mind, he remembered how good it had felt having the fangs piercing him, how the tongue had collected the blood and for a second he had been owned...  
Unconsciously he let a moan out, and before he could process it, the blonde had a strong predator all over him, kissing his lips wildly and he was lost... The former detective reacted quickly, putting one hand around the other's waist and brought their bodies into close contact, then, he bit down the juncture between neck and shoulder, while putting his legs around the slim waist, knowing that the other could support his weight without effort and a moment later he found his back against the cold tiles. The brunette was groaning, which only excited the taller man further. Suddenly he realized he needed more, he wanted for the other to feel as taken as he had... and the only thing he could think off was that he wasn't stopping until he could taste a some of Henry's blood running down his throat.  
With a quick movement, the smaller one pierced his neck once more and a finger found its way to the entrance of his body. The combination of the two was so much that not only forced a growl out of him but made him bit harder enough on the skin and contract his inner muscles all at the same time. Maybe he had a chance to drive the other as mad as he was doing with him.  
And finally, he could taste the vampire on his tongue, on his whole mouth... now what they shared would be undeniable... the brunette couldn't simply go back to Vicky, or anyone else, without knowing that he was the one who had had him completely. He never stop to consider the consequences of the act he had committed; he never even wondered why he had this sudden need of drawing blood, of bonding them.  
They both came almost simultaneously. And then, if it wasn't for Henry he would have ended up all sprawled in the shower stall floor so boneless and relax he felt; but the brunette was there to hold him, to keep him centered, to hold him until he regained full control of himself.  
Two minutes later, with the water getting a little cold he finally disentangled himself from the other's body, being able to stand on his own feet and turned off the spray. He walked out the showed stall and shaking a little try to take a towel from the closed to dry himself up. Before long Henry had draped one around his body and was helping him without saying a word.  
"I'm fine..." He tried to lie. He was shaken to the core and he couldn't really explain why. Nothing made sense anymore, he felt something changing inside, but couldn't quite point his finger at what was it.  
"It's okay, detective." The older one spoke softly, looking at him intensely once more "Let's go back to my place. After you have slept for a while you'll feel better, believe me."  
Mike nodded briefly and let the brunette take care of him. It was strange, the way he found himself trusting in Henry, but he had to be honest, the man sounded like someone who knew what he was talking about, and right now it was reassuring. He dressed up almost on autopilot, his mind confused and foggy, but once more there was no guilt.  
Ten minutes later they were on the vampire's car driving to his apartment, where they could rest and then... then he was so going to begin asking questions to the other... there were so many things that puzzled him, and he had the feeling that the other had the answer to every one of them.  
While seated on the passenger seat and casually looking outside the window he considered, for a moment, calling Vicky and asking her if she had solved her problem and got back the papers but almost immediately pushed the thought out; she was always saying that could take care of herself, maybe he had to trust her this time. Truth be told, he didn't want to talk to her, because he would end up gloating to the fact that he had had Henry first.  
They parked the vehicle on the reserved space in the basement of the tower and got inside Fitzroy's home, the ex-detective walking in front of the other. The brunette turned him around by the arm and kissed him, deeply, before taking his hand and dragging him to the bedroom, where he released the younger man and began to undress once more.  
Mike was trapped; again... he began to mimic the other's movement, trying to make them strip-tease like.  
The clear eyes of Henry became black in a flash and he moved quick enough to almost disappear from the blonde's eyes, and a second later he found himself on the bed, facing the ceiling.  
"You... shouldn't play like that... detective..." The older man said with a dark, dangerous, voice.  
Mike licked his lips playfully, teasingly.  
"Why? Can't a big, bad, vampire like you handle old, simple, me?" He provoked while making himself comfortable in the luxurious bed.  
He had the other's body over his, and his mouth was being conquered by a foreign tongue. And just when he thought they were moving this along and preparing himself for another round he was held down and cuddled.  
"You and I are going to sleep, and tomorrow night we'll finish this." Henry said simply, while closing his eyes.  
The blonde felt a deep tiredness descend over him and he simply closed his eyes, this time knowing that when he opened them again it would be dark.  
   
   
Someone was kissing him, a tongue was tracing the column of his neck and keep going down, all the way to his shoulder... His eyes opened a little bit... and he saw the curly hair of his lover. He moved his hand to grasp the other's hair, half fearing the worst, which for once, wasn't the case.  
"Mmm... it's so good to see that you are real..." He murmured remembering the dreams he had been having.  
"Now, that's something I never thought you would say to me..." The vampire murmured smiling to himself and kept traveling through his skin, tracing the chest muscles with his tongue.  
"Mmm..." He murmured softly, trying to wake up completely.  
The feeling of the naughty muscle in his tummy helped a lot to achieve that. He smiled, and thought how much he had missed this: walking up with a lover playing him like a well tuned instrument.  
Little time after, he felt the tempting mouth take his all dick in and he gave a surprised yell and a moan, his hand moved by itself to the other's nape, and exercised some pressure there. He wanted, needed, to thrust so badly, but Henry didn't allow him to do it. He used his hands to prevent him from doing what he desired. The brunette stopped all motion until he calmed down a bit, and the set a slow pace.  
"Please, Henry..." He begged unashamedly. "Come on, please, please!!!" He was growing desperate.  
After some minutes of being kept on hold the other finally found a rhythm that had him coming in little time...  
"Henry!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing that they were safe enough to make all the noise he felt like doing.  
Mike looked at the other intensely, his clear eyes shining with lust and satisfaction, and brought the vampire to his mouth so they could kiss. A minute later he turned the brunette around.  
"You know..." He said almost conversationally "I heard that payback is a bitch..." He finished his phrase in a whisper-like voice against the, now, almost cold skin of the other's neck, and he stayed there for a while simply touching the spot with his lips, running, from behind the lobe to the shoulder... he kept the game for a little while, and then he moved down little by little, with butterfly kisses, to the sternum, the nipples, and all the way to the navel... The ex-detective had to use all of his focus not to rush things, because he wanted to make a point, and have fun in the meantime. This was old fashioned teasing and foreplay.  
"You have such a beautiful body..." He murmured very softly.  
"You too, detective..." The other complimented him back.  
Finally Mike got to the powerful tights and gave a strong lick to each inner face. He was getting a little impatient by now, he wanted to taste the other once more, but before that, he needed to hear him going desperate just like he had not so long ago. So, he went up once more and kissed the older one lips, this time heatedly. After they separated the blonde moved to the brunette's left ear and bit the lobe softly and playfully. Then he moved to the neck and kissed it, suctioning on the skin a little but without breaking it; this time we wasn't as bloodthirsty as last time. He bit down all around the collar, trying to let his mark there even when he knew that it would only last a few moments before fading away.  
   
A minute later he was touching to the nipples and decided to torture them for a while using his mouth, teeth and fingers. Finally he reached the belly-button letting his tongue in and out of the small place. Making the other shudder a little and provoked something that sounded like a laugh, but it was too short to be sure.  
Finally, he was in front of his prize and now, he would try another trick: he began to take the other's flesh little by little, once more without rushing things, using his tongue to go all around it, tasting and caressing every little inch of skin, with equal softness and passion.  
"You are evil, detective..." The voice was dark and threatening, but in the good way, it was a promise of sensual revenge.  
The taller one just made a sound with the back of his throat and keep playing for two more second before taking him all the way in.  
Now, he was simply hungry to make the other his once more before the night separated them. He gave his best to bring the most pleasure for his lover, coaxing moans and whimpers from him, but the sound that he really wanted to hear again was still a little away. Celluci let his teeth insinuate themselves over the sensitive skin and that was it, the movement together with all the stimulation made the other go crazy enough to let the growl he was waiting for be heard, and then he felt the brunette came in his mouth.  
   
   
After a moment, the taller man move over and they shared a long passionate kiss.  
"Do you have to feed?" Mike asked trying to pretend that he didn't care one way or the other, but his eyes and his voice betrayed him.  
Henry caught him by his chin and forced their gazes to meet.  
"I don't have to go right now, detective..." Then he gave a soft peak on the other's lips.  
"I don't like it, okay. I now you have to, that you need it to live... and I know you told me you never kill anyone and you make sure they get something out of it, but still..." Anyone could said that he was mad about the issue, and not just about the ethic part of it.  
The vampire gave him and intense gaze, and his eyes turned completely black, which, strangely enough, made him a little hot.  
"Would you fed me, detective?" He asked that with his darkest voice, and for a second the one with green eyes feared that he was being put under the other's spell but he didn't felt any different, he was still in control of his thoughts, so he took a little time to think about it.  
"You wouldn't be around biting anyone else? No others in you blood anymore?" He asked not really sure where that last question had come off.  
The older man looked at him intensely; the eyes pitch black, and licked his lips very slowly...  
"I'd like to promise you that, but it's not possible." Mike's body shifted, showing how disappointed and hurt he felt and the older one found himself explaining "If I eat solely from you eventually you could get sick from the blood lose... and if I took too much then I'd have to turn you..."  
Mike didn't like the answer one bit, but deep down he knew that the other was at least being honest with him... and just then the last part of what the brunette had said blew up everything else.  
" _You'd turn me?!_ " His voice was too high and half shocked.  
It was nonsense, making him a vampire! He didn't want to become like Henry! He didn't want to be... a monster? He had seen what humans can do to other humans. He had seen over and over again a completely different kind of evil, of destruction, which much less of a reason. Maybe his lover was a killer but he never took a life only because he could... because daddy hadn't bought him the latest car or because his girlfriend had told him goodbye...  
"I'm sorry." He said simply, looking aside, trying to move away from the other, but the older one wasn't having any of that.  
"Why for, detective?" The tone of voice was soft, sweet, while the arm around his waist was iron-like.  
"For having called you all those names... I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I just got it... I never saw _you_ , I was just too worried about the fact that you could kill Vicky, that you wanted to have her..." He felt so terribly ashamed of himself.  
He felt the other's face on the curve of his neck, not biting, not even close to that, and then a weight rested on his shoulders: the smaller one had put his head over it.  
"You were protecting you loved ones, I got that then, don't worry. You were infuriating and prejudiced but you always helped us in the end, that's what kept me interested in you, Constable."  
"Thank you, your Highness." He answered back, smiling a still a little tense, but feeling a little easier now that he had begun to solve that problem.  
They stood in silence for a little while, enjoying the fact that they were still together.  
"You know... you never answered my question: what are you going to do now?" Henry sounded really interested in the matter.  
"What? You won't support me now we are sleeping together?" He said it with a big teasing smile in his face and a light tone, wanting to make sure that the other knew he was only kidding around; he was no kept-man.  
"If that's what you want, I could do it." He said it plainly.  
It wasn't an offer, it wasn't a joke, it was a statement.  
Mike turned around, putting his whole weight on his side; he wanted to look at the other's face. The blonde let his clear eyes read every gesture, every curve, in that perfect mask of a successful handsome human male and didn't find any sign of deception, not a single one.  
"I wouldn't let you, Fitzroy, I'm an independent man, I have been since my late teens." He never talked about it, very few people knew about his youth and that was after years of friendship, so, he stopped before he spilled his guts to the vampire.  
"I didn't say otherwise, detective." Now they were both serious and the mood had turned for the worst, but at least they weren't at each other's throats the wrong way.  
The blonde decided that talking about his project couldn't be really that bad, sooner or later everyone would know anyway, and there was no point in hiding it from the man he was, and expected to keep, having sex with.  
"I'm opening a protection agency, once which specializes exclusively in the cases like those of Vicky. I want to help people that no one else would believe. If someone is being hunted, or a terrorized by a demon or a phantom or a spirit or whatever, we'll be there to put barriers and give them talismans to protect themselves and people who knows what they are doing." His voice had changed while he imagined how his business would operate, while he delineated it's work-line and bases.  
"You are still the detective." Henry said softly, and gave a kiss to the place where the neck and shoulder meet, which reminded the younger one that the other hadn't fed yet, now that was one thing he could do something about...  
He got comfortable on the bed once more and took the other by the curls driving him to the side that the vampire had bitten first. It was an invitation, and an offering, a gift of trust but also it was more, it was his way of telling the other that he was serious about seeing him in another light.  
The bite was pure pleasure once again and he understood why so many people did this free and willingly. He was moaning and by the third mouthful that Fitzroy took he was coming hard, without having been touched in the least, with a groan of his own.  
A moment after his climax the brunette released him and smiled, his eyes were still black and he could see the sharp teeth. He drag Henry to his own mouth and tasted his own blood on the other's mouth. Intellectually he knew that should be repulsed, even slightly sick... but he wasn't. Mike felt strange, so satisfied in the knowledge that this, he, was keeping the older one alive and well. His blood was in the Henry's body, how much intimate you could get to someone? How much more you can mark someone as you own?  
When they separated the smaller one looked at him, half amazed.  
"You are full of surprises, Constable, most delicious ones..." He was sounding so seductive that the one with green eyes only could lick his lips and smile arrogantly.  
   
A phone rang nearby and they both turned their heads looking for it.  
"It's mine." The brunette said standing up to take it from inside his jacket.  
Mike used the chance to give a good look at the back of the man, and several ideas about things he could be doing with that body ran through him. He was so into his own fantasy world that he lost the first part of the conversation, tuning in only when he heard his own name.  
"He is fine, Vicky, he is here with me... don't need to worry yourself... I know that Celluci can take care of himself very efficiently." Henry was talking very softly, but the other could say that he was growing mad and tense.  
There was one thing that bothered him nonetheless: he was Celluci now? He was going to teach Fitzroy a lesson! He went off the bed and walked towards the other, hugging him from behind, letting his hands began to roam all over the front of his body, while he bit hard at the shoulder. Not enough to draw blood but to force a little moan from him.  
"Detective..." He whispered, not low enough as to be ignored for the woman at the other side of the line, so crazy the blonde made him "Yes he is... making faces at me." The brunette finished the sentence with a little effort.  
That made the blonde laugh hard and he proceed to rise his mouth a little and give a stronger bit at the beginning of the neck. This time, he was sure; if he could look the prince's face he would see black eyes. And the way the body reacted told him that he was doing everything right. Mike let one of his hands take the other's erection.  
"If you don't stop that right now..." He said with a menacing voice.  
The one calling gave a little scream, and reminded him that he was not to harm the blonde man and that she was coming right that moment to pick the other up. That made him growl.  
" _You are not coming here, you know he is safe with me._ "  
Mike stop all of his ministrations the moment he realized that the brunette was using his powers on Vicky over the fucking phone!  
A moment after that the PI told the vampire she had things to take care of and trusted they could behave themselves for a while.  
   
"Have you done that to me?" He asked a little worried and having quitted all the playing, but still hugging the lithe body.  
"Which thing that would be, detective?" The voice was calm and collected, which the taller one had learn to identify as a prelude of the other getting mad.  
"The 'do-as-I-say' voice." He needed to know, even if the answer broke him.  
"No." He said simply.  
The blonde knew that Henry was testing him, his short denial could send him into a torrent of questions and accusations or... or he could use everything he already knew about his lover and conclude that he was telling the truth and give a huge step ahead... without a security net right into the abyss.  
A half minute later he closed his eyes... and jumped.  
His teeth fought to pierce the skin, and for a moment he wished he had a pair of fangs like those of his lover, but after a some minutes he managed to draw blood. He tasted it, little sips of darkness, and with each one he was a little more close to Henry and away of any other human being. His lover allowed him to go to his own pace, slowly taking his essence into himself. And then the blonde began to play again, caressing the planes of the other's body, and finally taking the brunette's hard on once more into his hand, synchronizing each movement with his suctioning, making the older man put his own hand over his to try and move things faster.  
The ex-cop knew that if he stopped long enough to tell the other to be patient the cut would close itself and then he would have to open the skin all over again which had proven to be a very hard thing to do, and had to have hurt the other deeply, so he took his left hand from the nipple it was pinching and smacked the intruder limb, away.  
"You really are testing my patience, detective..." The voice was losing all resemblance of humanity.  
He could tell that the predator was close to the surface, but he wasn't afraid, he wanted to see what would happen when that occurred, he was just too gone to care.  
He began to use a changing pace, he would suck harder and squeeze quicker just to slow down to almost stop everything. The older's breath changed, it was irregular now, and Mike could feel that the brunette was close... two seconds later he decided to be merciful and let Henry come. Not only the growl was the louder he had heard so far but he found himself moved around and back against the wall as if he didn't weight in the least.  
Before he could react he was face to face with a fully changed Fitzroy, his eyes were the darkest black he had seen, his teeth seemed threatening and every one of his features were sharper, but it wasn't only his physic that had changed, he had never seen this creature before, it was the aura all around him, it was like the space around him was electrically charged.  
Mike didn't want to feel afraid but the one in front of him didn't seem to recognize his features, maybe he had gone too far too soon.  
"Fitzroy..." He began talking very lowly and swallowing hard.  
The vampire smelled the air and looked around, as if looking for someone, or something, and then put his whole palm spread over the detective's naked chest.  
Having seen that the older one didn't seem focus on hurting him the blonde tried to breath normal, and forced a smile, after wetting his dried up lips.  
"Henry..." He called again, trying bringing the rational part of his lover back.  
The brunette got closer to his body and a new wave of fear arose in Mike, he couldn't help himself, this wasn't the controlled hunter he had come to know...  
He felt the smaller one face get against his neck, not hurting but smelling his skin while his hands began to caress him all around, every move was sure and precise touching every hot spot... and the danger only made everything more exciting. He was so sick and twisted! This was getting him hot and bothered!  
Slowly the one with the clear eyes moved his head to a side, letting the predator see the space he had already marked several times.  
The wild one smiled and bit him hard. Everything got white and bright for a second and then he noticed that he wasn't suffering, all the tension was going away, he was relaxed and a moment later all was getting a little blurry... at the end he passed out.  
   
   
Mike opened his eyes a little disoriented, his head was killing him.  
What the Hell had happened?!  
"Henry..." He called trying to find the man on the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Henry!" The blonde tried to yell but it only made his pain worst.  
A moment later the smaller one appeared; he looked terribly concerned, and moved to his side at an incredible speed. The ex-cop noticed that his lover was dressed up and he wanted to ask him why he had done that, why he wasn't at his side, cuddling him.  
The first thing the brunette did was touch his face with his fingertips, very carefully, as if he was worried of hurting him by the very fact of getting close.  
With a little effort he could move his hand down to catch the other one, and stilled it. Whatever had transpired between them, it had scared his lover to no end, and he was decided to make things right once more.  
"What happened?" He asked very softly, his voice more raspy than he intended. The last thing he remembered was seeing the brunette in full vampire mode, and how he had invited him to bit his neck, to mark him once more.  
"I went too far, I drink too much from you... I couldn't stop myself, detective." The prince was avoiding his gaze, showing how bad he felt.  
With a half smile the blonde thought that it was the first time since they had met that the clear eyed one couldn't meet his green eyes.  
He made another effort and forced his right hand to move, this time he cupped the Fitzroy's face, making clear that he wanted to make contact, but not quite achieving it.  
"Did you... have to turn me?" He asked very softly, feeling really unprepared for the answer.  
"No." He said still avoiding him "But, I was close, Mike... another minute and I would have." Henry confessed, passing his tongue over his lips.  
"Then... how?" Mike didn't dare to finish the sentence. He was beginning to grasp what the other was trying to say to him.  
"I called a doctor, one that is familiar with my kind and our... problems."  
"Henry... look at me, please?" He begged.  
The clear eyes found his and they were so sad... Mike knew beyond any kind of doubt that his lover was thinking that he was about to unleash a justified rage at him and tell him that they were over.  
"I'm not letting you go, Your Highness" He said very decided "You are freaked out and I'll be in a while, when everything is back to normal, but I'm not giving up on you..." He hoped to sound reassuring.  
The brunette was about to interrupt him when he put two fingers over the other's face, effectively preventing him from saying anything, there was one more thing he had the clarify before letting the other speak again.  
"I wanted to see the predator, I drove you mad... and I knew there would be repercussions... I suppose I miscalculated them for a bit, uh?" He tried to finish with a little humor.  
The taller man could tell that his words made and impression on the older one.  
" _You what?!_ " He yelled at him, his eyes shining black for the briefest of times.  
"Good, at least you are not anguishing anymore..." He said with a smile letting his hand fell back into the bed, he was feeling so tired and his head didn't stop hurting.  
" _Do you have any idea what a stupid thing you did, Celluci!!!_ " Henry sounded furious.  
"I do now..." He tried to sound sure and confident "Look Fitzroy, I'm an adult, I made a mistake, I never thought you were that gone but... I don't regret it... well maybe the black-out part..." He said very softly, feeling more and more tired "I'm under the influence, right?" He asked realizing why he was spilling his guts so easily.  
"The doctor gave you something for the pain, yes. And you won't be able to move around for a little while yet, a couple more hours, maybe." The brunette sounded very formal.  
"So... anything I say can't be used against me." He tried to joke around again. He didn't like this over-serious version of His Royal Highness.  
"You put yourself in danger; you were this close... _this close_..." He remarked getting angrier by the second "... of being turned! And then what, detective?!" Now, the vampire seemed to be letting his own anger out, all the fear he had felt since his beautiful lover had passed out on him until the doctor brought him back, mounting until giving place to an explosion of rage.  
"I... never thought that far, Fitzroy... I just... I wanted you, okay! I wanted to see you gone... I loved the fact that it was me who made you go feral!" It was frustrating trying to explain his emotions through words, especially since his head sides were pounding and the pain was killing him " _I wanted to have you, all of you, that part you don't show to anyone else!!!_ "  
The smaller one was taken aback by the confession.  
"It was a stupid thing to do!" He said finally, but his voice softening.  
"Wanting to have you? To know you?" Mike asked his own tone calmer.  
" _Putting yourself in danger like that!_ I could smell your fear, Mike! I was going crazy trying to locate where the threat to you came from, I needed to protect you! _And then you offered yourself to me!_ Do you have the least idea of how much that meant to me?! _I wanted to have you, detective, for myself, forever!_ " Henry was looking intensely at the one on the bed.  
The blonde was having a hard time trying to follow all the reasoning behind the heated words, but it took him almost two full minutes to do it, damn the nameless drug in his system and the headache.  
"You wanted to turn me..." He concluded.  
"Yes." The other nodded while he said it.  
"But you stopped, Henry." Once more the blonde tried to sound reassuring and collected.  
"This time, detective... what about the next time you want to see the other side of me?" He asked very seriously.  
"Oh no." Mike said, catching the other's hand with his own and trying to put some pressure on it "You are not using 'what if' as an excuse for dumping me! You don't want me, _fine_ , I can deal with rejection, but I'm not taking bullshit from you, Your Highness!" By the time he finished his sentence he was seeing red from the pain, and some of the feeling transmitted itself to his face.  
"I'll call the doctor now; you shouldn't be hurting this much." The older one said very seriously, but the taller one wasn't letting him go and convince himself of being altruistic for his sake.  
"Later." He tried to sound sure and commanding but it came out more like a whisper "I mean it, Fitzroy, we solve this first."  
"Mike, if you pass out again there won't be any way we can talk about what we are or aren't going to do next."  
How was he supposing to argue with logic like that? He nodded but didn't let the other go. The brunette smiled and nodded, he took his cell-phone from his jacket and speed dialed a number.  
"He woke up, and he is in pain, I'm not happy." The voice sounded menacing and dangerous, almost edgy.  
It made the green eyed one smile and lick his lips almost unconsciously. He loved to see how much Henry was worried about him.  
Henry looked at the gesture and his eyes turned black once more, but he controlled himself soon enough.  
"No more than ten minutes." He said and cut the communication. Then he turned his gaze onto the other one "Stop tempting me, Celluci..."  
"Me?" He said squeezing the brunette's hand, and was about to try and get a kiss when he saw; he really saw the prince's expression: the vampire wasn't playing, he was really concerned about the possibility of hurting him, taking him beyond the line, and that put a stop in everything.  
"I'm sorry, Henry." He said very seriously, turning his eyes aside.  
The blonde frowned; he couldn't understand why he needed to see the other change so much. He wanted to have Fitzroy just for himself, to get him in a way that no one else had had him before, to tie him to himself.  
"What's wrong, detective?" The smaller one said letting his voice be tainted with the worry he felt.  
"I don't get it..." He said plainly, showing his confusion, but a second later he lowered his eyes "Even now I can't stop wanting to see you going wild... I need to feel you again drinking from me... I don't even care if you dry me up."  
"If I turned you?" The brunette voice was soft, so smooth... that forced him to face his lover.  
He shook his head very slowly.  
"No." He said "And it tears me apart, I shouldn't be feeling like this, not so soon."  
"That's true." Henry affirmed "It's not usual but it has happened before, not to me, thought." He hurried to clarify.  
"What's happening to me, Henry." He asked feeling suddenly uneasy.  
"I don't know." He answered "Honestly, detective."  
Celluci nodded, he believed the other, it was written in every feature. For a second he thought about telling the vampire to call Coreen and put her to investigate the issue, but that only could result in Vicky getting involved and that was something he didn't want in the least.  
"You should try to rest for a while; the doctor will be here soon." The older man proposed, while trying to get away, but was stopped by the grip getting tighter.  
"Stay." Mike said very seriously, he was afraid that if he let the other go now he wouldn't be at his side the next time he woke up.  
The smaller's gaze turned full of concern, but even when it only lasted for a second, Mike noticed and called him on it.  
"You definitely are hiding something from me, Fitzroy." He didn't sound as accusing as his former self would have but it was close.  
"I'm quite fond of my last name, detective, even if you tend to use it when you choose to get mad at me." He said smiling to the laid blonde, who gave him a dirty smile.  
"Yeah, well, and I'm not longer a cop even if you keep calling me by my grade." He picked the glove easily and gave as well as he got. "Now you better tell me what this is all about." He tried to put his old confrontational voice but it came half tired.  
" _Or what?_ " The other was provoking him, using his arrogant posture once more.  
The green eyes shone a little, no matter how weak he felt, he wasn't taking any bullshit from the brunette.  
He tried to sit up, but the only thing he accomplished was getting dizzy. The next second the found the top half of his lover's body glued to his own, guiding him softly to the sheets.  
Once more the blonde smiled, and licked his lips hungrily... a right hand came to rest on the curly hair, and he looked for the lucious, thin, cold lips of the vampire. Their kiss was soft and slow, their tongues dancing around each other. The smaller one tried to get off the younger's body but the human seemed decided in keeping him close, and in as much full body contact as possible.  
   
   
The ring of the door interrupted them.  
"That's the doctor." Henry said very softly, trying to stand up.  
"If you don't move he will go away..." The other whispered trying to temp his lover by undulating a little.  
"Mike, _I_ called him." The brunette said very seriously.  
The blonde got a little mad at the other for choosing the stranger over their love-making but then... it hit him, and the taller one let the other go: he was thinking of being with the other man in the long run, he was acting like their were anything at all!  
The vampire looked at his lover and could tell that he was beginning to freak himself out, but before he could deal with that he had to open the door to the facultative, the detective really needed to be checked out.  
   
When Fitzroy went into the room again he was being followed by a tall, dark blonde, pale man, who looked more like a model than an M.D.  
Mike looked at the newcomer suspiciously, and by the time the other was near his body he had to restrain himself from physically attacking the young looking one. He couldn't explain were the aggression was coming from, the man hadn't said a word or tried to get close to his lover in any way, but he didn't want him in his home while he couldn't stand up to a a challenge or an attack.  
"This is bad." The newcomer said very circumspectedly, looking directly at his eyes, never touching him.  
Celluci wondered how could he made a diagnostic when he hadn't even checked him up, not that he would have let the man do it without putting up a fight, but still. He made a noise that could easily be confused with a groan and the brunette behind the tall diagnostician raised an eyebrow. The blonde doctor turned around to face the vampire.  
"This is really bad, sir." His voice sounded pained, concerned, and the one on the bed could tell two things at once: that it was for him that the other felt all that emotion and it wasn't faking it.  
"How bad?" The older one asked very seriously.  
The way Henry spoke made the green eyed one lick his lips once more, it was there, the predator under the surface... it was the promise of danger and very pleasurable things... oh, not everyone could hear that but he did...  
"You'll have to turn him or kill him." The other said in the same tone of voice.  
The prince lost all control of himself and took the visitor from the soles of his jacket throwing him against the wall, his eyes completely black and ready to attack the other.  
"HEY!!!" The ex-cop shouted and tried to stand up, once more feeling too drained to do it more than half-way.  
The desperation in the voice of his lover and the sight of his weakened state made him release the doctor and move fast to the detective's side.  
"Why can't you stop doing that?!" He asked exasperated "You need to rest after the amount of blood I took!"  
At his back the one with dark eyes moved his head in a negative way.  
"He is too gone for that, sir." When he talked his tone went surprisingly soft and slow, the gaze was down, as if trying to avoid a new confrontation with the vampire. "He'll go insane and force you to exsanguinate him before the next forty-eight hours."  
Mike scratched his head, it sounded ridiculous, but it made sense somehow, he had been acting so out of character since he drank Henry's blood for the very first time. He was going crazy quickly; just thinking of letting the smaller one anywhere around anyone but him made him want to kill something. The idea of seeing the dark being without his mask was too strong and getting more and more difficult to resist.  
Then he thought how he had almost welcomed the idea of being turned, he still did, and the warm sensation that had fallen over him the moment the other said that it could have been his only choice... Fitzroy could have killed him earlier, finished him without so much as remorse but instead had stopped, tried to save him without making him one of his kin because he thought it would be unbearable to him... he had thought of him first!  
Henry didn't look back at the one who had talked, instead he fixed his gaze on the one who looked so confused but also decided.  
"Do you really understand what he is saying, detective? If I don't turn you I'll have to kill you. If I turn you..." He began to say not quite sure how to finish the sentence.  
"I'll become like you." Mike said simply.  
"It's worst than that, detective." The brunette's eyes were black, and his whole face was a mask of uncertainty "Right now it's not even your choice! If I were to honor your personality, all that I know of you, I shouldn't even be considering this..."  
The blonde put two fingers over the beautiful thin lips.  
"You don't know me, don't presume you do." He knew there was only one way of convincing his lover that he wasn't so lost as the other thought "Do you know that I have always been bisexual, that I have been dreaming of us together for a long time before this happened?"  
The surprise in the other's face was a sweet victory.  
" _I want you, Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII, vampire and all_."  
"Vampire and all, Celluci? You don't know what that means." It was his turn to tell some hidden truths, apparently "I've taken lives before, detective, I have enjoyed doing it quite a lot to be blunt."  
Mike laughed hard.  
"I've always known that, Fitzroy. What are you four hundred years, give or take a few decades?"  
The other nodded, not really understanding where the other was going, but Mike didn't said another word, just smiled mysteriously.  
The older one looked at the doctor, who was still in the room, very puzzled.  
"No, he is not delusional, sir. He is simply trying to tell you that considering all the time you have lived it seems obvious to him you have killed people before."  
The blonde face betrayed his anger.  
" _If you want to know what I'm thinking you ask me!_ " He said, taking the other's right hand on his left and squeezing it, not as strongly as he intended. "I don't care what you think; I can explain things for myself!"  
"A week ago you would have killed yourself before turning into a vampire, detective. Before that you would have used anything to kill me." His voice sounded calm and collected.  
"I haven't slept with you then, I haven't tasted you blood, seen you without the mask..." The taller one spoke softly, trying to make the other understand that even if this was a mistake it was his to make.  
"Do you know what happen when you turn someone? After a while they can stand being with you, then one gets territorial and a private war begins. It only ends with one of the pair dead or gone."  
"This is not about me, then. It's not about being ethical and respecting the image you have of me... it's about you." He said almost disappointed, while shaking his head a little "You are to scared to try and see if we can make it. Fine, at least have the balls to be honest with me and tell me the truth."  
Now that he knew where he stood, he closed his eyes and let himself rest against the mattress, releasing the smaller one.  
Fitzroy was letting him go insane and die because he didn't want to take a risk. He felt deeply hurt, but then it was his fault, the brunette had never made a promise. Mike had to fight the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes. A full minute later he had reached a decision.  
" _I want you to finish it_." He said opening his eyelids.  
   
To be continued in part II


	2. The dark path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll be doing some edition soon, but I wanted to post this so I'd get myself to work again!

Henry looked confused at him, his eyes shinning black, his mouth opening and closing twice, as if he didn't know exactly what to say, or how to say it.

"Detective..." He whispered finally, still unsure on how to finish that sentence. Mike fixed his orbs in the other, he was proyecting pain and resolve in equal parts. He wasn't wasting away the little time he had, according with the specialist who was so obviously after his vampire, and no one was taking the choice out of his hands, now he only had to communicate that to his lover in no uncertain terms.

"I'm not waiting here for my time to be up as if I didn't have a choice. It's _my_ life, so my decision, and I'm making it now. You made yours not ten minutes ago, so not open to debate anymore, your Highness" His voice was harsh, rough, but laced with a clear anguish.

The other man nodded, even if his words angered him to no end. His eyes turning black for the briefest moment, but long enough for his lover to notice and get that look on his face: hunger and desire all wrapped up in something he refused to acknowledge. it was driving him mad to see the blonde like that, so lost in lust, fear, anger, jealousy, want and even love; but he didn't feel quite ready to create another vampire, not when he still remember his own failed relationship with his maker. If he let Mike go now, if he killed him as the other had requested, no ordered, him to, he would be able to remember the blonde as he had been: he would be able to treasure the fantastic memories they have created on their brief time together, the heat they had shared and the love that could have been. For a moment silence fall between them as they stood there, looking at each other, conflicting emotions all over they faces; the doctor completely gone from their minds.

The former detective felt an overlwhelming need to feel this coward of a vampire once more; to make sure he wouldn't be easily forgotten, that he Henry wouldn't be taking the model-with-a-college-degree that he insisted to call an especialist to their bed the second he stopped breathing. He should feel guilty over the manipulation, but he couldn't find himself to care.

"I want to be feel you one last time before you do what you have to do." The taller one said softly, aiming for a seductive voice. The brunette's eyes turned black and he nodded before looking at the M.D. which hadn't moved from the wall. He seemed to be assessing the situation, analysing them.

"Wait in the living room." He said plainly with a dark, serious, voice.

The blonde smiled courteously and walked past the door, closing it with a soft click. He knew better than to disobey when things were that volatile...

Once alone in the master bedroom the older one got over the bed and kissed his lover deeply, passionately. Mike used his hands to open the other's jacket and began to unbutton the navy blue shirt with hurry. All the hurt and the pain completely gone now he had his prince at his side, on top of him, caressing his body and looking at him with hunger, without any warning he moved his head around to bit the strong neck of the predator aiming to leave his mark there. He managed to tear some of the skin a drink some droplets of blood; even if only for a moment he would try to put his signature on the other's inexistant soul.

The vampire growled and moved to give as well as he took. He bit down the tempting skin of the man below him; there it was the delicious taste of the rich blood... the powerful scence that make him so unique among so many others... and it was calling to him. The siren song of his moans, whimpers; the ondulating movement of his body, so perfect... his wonderful mate. There were no more doubts in his mind, nothing but pure instinct took him over once again, the dark creature inside shouting at him to stop being an idiot: this was his chosen one and he making damn sure they stayed together no matter what. Damn the consequences, they would deal with them late... much later, once the Constable wasn't dying anymore. His fangs pierced the skin of the other's neck and he began to drink the rich, tasty, crimsom liquid.

The former detective closed his eyes when it became too much, he couldn't keep the strenght of own his bite on the brunette's neck, his body relaxed suddenly it was too difficult to keep his body wrapped aroung the other one and had to let go; still he felt hot and excited, happy and dizzy, it was like being two seconds from a good orgasm but not quite there yet. A moment later he had to close his eyes because keeping them open was just too much of an effort. Something wet was touching his lips, they parted of their own volition and soon the liquid was waking him up, firing his system up, his strenght was back, forcing his eyes open... and he found himself attached to the vampire's neck once more, the cut was nothing like the little punctures he had managed earlier, blood was pouring freely into his mouth and he was sucking hard, trying to get as much of the substance as he could.

His lover encouraged him to  keep drinking, a hand on his nape, holding him in place and caressing him softly. Slowly rekindling his physical desire. He felt his hard on begun to press against the one on the smaller man... his whole body was on fire and he wanted to make Henry burn with him so he let his hands roam freely over the half exposed skin, and unconsciously help reduce to shreds the remaining clothes. Finally they were skin against skin, moving one against the other, their hands caresing and teasing. Their release came abruptly and more intensely than ever before. After the aftershocks subdued, Mike turned them around, still attached to the other's neck, sucking the blood now slowly, now frantically; he didn't want to stop, this was his mate blood, the very thing that kept him alive and he wanted to keep tasting it forever. No one would taste this rich, this good, ever.

Suddenly the brunette whispered something he couldn't quite catch, but the sound itself, so soft it was almost breathless, force him to stop all action, and with a bit of an effort he let go the other's neck to look at him. His Highness eyes were so black as the abyss and his whole face was contorted with pleasure. Time seemed to stop right there and then...

A while later the blonde moved over, and fell onto the pillows, his face turned to his lover a smile on his face, and unbeknowst to him glorious black eyes looking directly at his beautiful maker. Unconsciously the newborn vampire licked his lips, Henry looked so incredibly handsome... and he found himself wishing for them to be joined once more... but then, a rather somber thought came to his mind: what if he had taken too much blood from his lover?

"Henry..." His own voice surprised him, it was darker than before, more edgy. The brunette looked at him with some worry. "What's wrong, Mike?" His voice sounded tired.

"Did I...?" He began and cut himself rather abruptly, looking intensely at the man trying to assess the situation without actually asking.

"Yes, I turned you." Henry try to make his voice sound dettached, matter of factly; truth be told, he was incredibbly nervous because this would be the moment of truth, now without the hunger clouding the detective's mind anymore.

The blonde man rised an eyebrow, but then he remember how the other had fought against the idea, and just then a little guilt washed over him.

"I'm... sorry?" He said in a low voice. He had been too greedy and now, possibly, had lost his humanity and the one who he loved.

"Are you?" He had know, even before, that it would come to this, but he had hoped that it took longer. At that moment the taller man realised that they were speaking about too different thing.

"About you being forced by me into something you didn't want to do? Yeah; about me being turned by you? No, no I don't, should I be?" He asked softly, watching the older one intensely.

The answer surprised the vampire, he hadn't expected this outcome. He was expecting the fireworks, anger, a quick fight and a good-bye, see you and kill you later... not this... quiet acceptance.

"No" He said taking the detective right hand and and bringing it to his mouth to give it a little kiss on the knuckles. "No I don't want for you to regret it... but I just thought you would... now that you are... on your right mind again"

Cellucci laughed, hard and loud; it wasn't hysterical but relieved.

"Have I ever been? I worked with you and my crazy ex girlfriend, I killed monsters both human and otherworldly and I became the lover of a vampire..."

"When you put it like that..." He tried to smile but he couldn't he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Mike couldn't put his finger on exactly what was bothering the older one. It was that he had forced the issue of his turning or the fact that he was embracing the changes? Maybe it was the brunette who was so in love with his old self that the new him was somewhat dissappointing? Maybe it was the Constable that the royal bastard wanted and not the demon he had just created. Still, he would fight for their relationship, for them. His very life seemed to depended on it, his sanity, his wholesomeness. _How could the other one not know it?_ Not feel this ever-present need of keeping him close. He wanted to chain the other to the bed, to him, to make sure he wouldn't dissappear on him, leaving him behind all alone in the night. Then a thought assaulted his mind. What if the brunette wanted to leave him for Vicky? They had been close before and she was very much human, as he had been, his mind supply. He reacted quickly and without thought, he turned around, trapping the shorter man under his body. His eyes got darker and he opened his mouth showing his teeth.

" _What's wrong, Detective?_!" Henry sounded startled more than scared... and a little lustful. The brunette couldn't help but notice that the other made a wonderful vampire, strong, attractive, deadly... and his, an inner voice provided.

"You are mine, your Highness!" He almost howled. Henry smiled wolfishly.

"Am I?" He questioned softly, all of his body betraying a rising desire.

"You are" The former cop said, and moved to bit down the tempting neck. This time it wasn't about the blood as much as marking his territory. And he make sure the other new it by resisting the lure of the red liquid and not taking a single drop. The older one hissed at the loss of contact. His hand moved to capture the taller one nape and dragged him to his mouth. They kissed with passion. Their tongues getting entangled, fighting for dominance. Eventually, Mike let the other win, so they could move along and have one more round before morning came and they had to sleep.

They eventually let go and the blonde decided he had to voice what he wanted, especially as he could tell that the sun was coming to claim in a little more than an hour.

"I want you, Fitzroy... _now_." His voice was dark and hungry.

How could anyone deny a request like that? Thought the brunette. His Royal Highness looked at his mate, and smiled once more. He was so perfect. How could he risk losing this perfect partner? He wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. Henry's eyes shone dangerously making the taller one shiver excitedly.

"Then take what you want, detective." He said sensuously, letting the other find the way he wanted this to happen. That simple phrase made the blond go wild. He wanted to yell, to curse, to laugh, he felt like he could fly, go out there and have everything... for a moment he had the idea that it would be exactly the way junkies felt every time they got a dose.

He kissed his smaller lover once more and began to travel down the strong body, letting his tongue and fangs caress the skin, making sure to map every curve and crany, cataloging the taste, the reactions he could elicit from his actions. His patience began to run very low, replaced by a sense of urgency. He sat over his lover's hip, mounting him and without another word and not wanting to lose anymore time he used his own fingers to prepare himself, putting a show of doing it, eliciting a soft moan and a darker, full of hunger, look from his lover who two seconds later had put him under his body, effectively taking control of their lovemaking.

" _You are driving me crazy!_ " He said letting his own fangs out.

"Then do something about it, you old one!" Mike provoked, once more wanting to see the other go wild on him, knowing that this time there wouldn't be damaging consequences of it "Before I change my mind and call the good 'doctor' to help me!" He challenged.

Henry's self control snapped. His mate was not going to be calling any other male into their bed anytime soon! The brunette bit down the former detective's neck, his fangs piercing the skin while he entered the pliant body under his in a forceful thrust. " _MINE_!" He murmured against the skin while taking a little sip of the blood that rushed into his mouth. The blonde let a howl escape his lips, and his whole being arched into the embrace, he was exhultant... they had come full circle with the other one finally claiming him as vampires.

Mike took the other's head and force him to release his neck, because he craved a kiss; the taste of his own life scence on the other's lips was a strange feeling, and he thought he would have to make sure that Henry felt it to someday. Their coupling was hard and fast; both of them knowing they would have time later for a slow lovemaking, but right now it was about finishing their bond.

Both of them come violently, biting down each other's neck and refusing to let go until the final tremors of their orgasms died down. They relaxed slowly, still wrapped in each other.

Finally, with his mind and body at ease, Mike was able to ask the question that had been bothering him earlier.

"Are you okay? I mean... I really took a lot of blood from you..." Henry caressed his mate's back slowly, with leisure, while he looked at the other with affection.

"Of course I am, Mike. I took your blood and then you took mine and it has been passing between us ever since... don't worry you will have to eat before I do."  This could turn sour very quickly. If Mike couldn't bear the thought of it they would be in trouble, because he was just too young to go without real blood for long, he would need to feed very regularly and in great quantities for some years before he could go several nights in a row without any nourishment.

The Constable's eyes showed some worry, but not a strong resistance to the idea.

"I really don't want to go out there and kill just anyone" He said very slowly.

"Of course you don't." The said not a single trace of mocking in his voice "You don't need to, there is a lot of options available, I'll teach you soon enough."

There was something there, Mike noticed, something that intrigued him and make him to push for a little more information, this was important, he knew, but then thoughts and words were becoming a little bit difficult for him.

"Hush, Detective, is alright... but you need to sleep now... the night is over for you."

"You... too" It was so hard to speak but he had to, he absolutely had to ensure that the smaller man stayed there, with him and not went into the other room where that stealing-mate man was waiting, at least not alone, but he could say anything more, his body was just shutting down like a machine that had exhausted its battery.

"It's okay, Mike, I'll be here when you wake up..."

"S...taaaaay" That was it, he had run out of time and his eyes just closed down heavily. The brunette felt a little happy that his mate couldn't see the surprise in his eyes; his mate was surpassing every expectation he had, probing once and again what a fool he had been earlier that night. Cellucci would be one hell of a mate, if this night was anything to go by, he would always speak his mind, be a little possessive and jealous, which was perfect since he was the same, strong willed and utterly seductive. He had to send the doctor home, but he couldn't find in himself the strenght to leave his young one alone, so he decided the man could very well stay at his living room. Actully, that would be a very good idea, since he wanted for him to make sure that his mate was okay, so, before the sleep took him over, he turned around, an arm still around his Constable and picked a cell phone that was nearby.

"You can make use of the guest room, we'll see you tomorrow night" The vampire said courteously.

"Of course." He answered with the utmost respect; as a professional he knew just how volatile the whole situation still was so the best curse of action was to go and catch some rest before another confrontation with the newborn. Henry cut the communication and turned around to wrap his mate protectively on his embrace, while his mind travelled to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, hope it will be!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to Tanya Huff. The story however is my own creation.


End file.
